When I was yours and you were mine
by PointsofAuthority03
Summary: The memories of when Misaki was his and only his, and the past before the monkey betrayed Yata. Both recall their history together and certain events that cannot be erased. *Some chapters will have femYata and others will have maleYata.


If somebody asked if he missed anything from Homra, he would glare at the person until they scrambled away. But in his head the first thing his mind would scream aloud was Misaki's porn star moans.

~K~

It started back in high school. He let Yata spend the night after a bad fight with her father. He had pushed her towards his futon and threatened to throw her on it if she didn't get her scrawny ass in there. She blushed and had called him a pervert for mentioning her butt.

The two stood awkwardly in the room until she mumbled thanks, and he wished her a good night. Exiting his room, he decided he would sleep on the floor in the sitting room. The night was event less as the exhausted female quickly fell asleep. He followed suit after grabbing an extra blanket and pillow and making a bed on the floor.

Though the night was uneventful, the morning after began the event that would forever haunt and memorize him.

He was always a light sleeper so he was immediately woken up when he heard a noise. But it wasn't just one noise, it was several and they were loud. Picking up his head he looked towards where the sound was coming from.

His bedroom.

Now wide awake he finally recognized the noises were a series of moans that were coming from his bedroom. The moans were loud and long. Some were muffled, as if coming through pressed lips.

He didn't know what was going on in there but, he knew the familiar feeling in his lower regions. Not knowing what else to do, he silently stood up and walked to his bedroom and lingered outside the door. Peeking through the slightly opened door, he saw Misaki stretching on his futon. Every time she stretched a limb or her back a moan would escape through her lips.

Saru watched the scene, eyes never straying from the chestnut haired female. He's mesmerized by Misaki's face. The series of expressions that passed combined with the lust filled noises had him fleeing to the bathroom.

Luckily by the time he came out after relieving his problem, the other was in the kitchen, the farthest room from the restroom.

She was spreading an unhealthy amount of butter on a piece of toast and had her back towards him. Walking quietly he pressed himself forward so he was on her back and his chin was resting on her head.

She grunted at the added weight but didn't say anything. She lifted her toast up to him and he silently bit off a piece. She lowered her hand and took a bite before raising her hand again so the other could have the next bite.

It was peaceful.

These were his moments with Misaki. And only his.

They stood in this place till they ate two pieces of toast between them.

His chin still resting on her head, he felt when she lowered her head and her gaze to the floor. "Thanks for letting me spend the night. It's been a while since I've slept on a bed." A heavy blush overcame her face as she slipped a bit of her home life.

"You can stay here as long as you want." He reassured. His words caused the other to turn around and face him. She looked at him with wide and surprised eyes but, the smile on her face was beautiful.

"Thanks Saruhiko." Was Misaki's sincere reply. There was moment of silence that let the gratitude sink in before Yata continued in a teasing tone. "But you better keep your disgusting milk away from me or I'll kick your ass!"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue but the corners of his mouth lifted. "Go brush your teeth, your breath stinks."

~K~

When they lived with each other for the remaining years of high school, his days and nights were restless. He was constantly glancing at the clock and wishing it was night already. When he and Misaki got home he would go to sleep as soon as possible, because he knew what awaited him in the morning.

Mornings were his favorite part of the entire day. Because he would wake up right when Misaki started stirring and while he feigned sleep he would intake every sound that came from Misaki's morning stretch.

This went on for their remaining high school years and he was happy.

But of course Homra ruined that as well.

It was in their first year of joining Homra and he and Misaki had just returned from a mission. When they came back, the bar was empty and the skateboarder eagerly spread herself on the couch.

She was asleep within minutes.

He quickly grew bored and ventured outside to grab something to eat for them.

He was gone for only fifteen minutes but when he came back, the bar was now packed. And to his horror and anger, all the attendees were glancing at the couch.

At his Misaki who was stretching herself awake. Who was moaning out the sounds that were only for him.

The entire bar was looking at Yata and some were lewd enough to smirk at one another and then stare at her. Laying on her side she was facing the couch and her back was towards the bar. Unaware of the predator smiles on the men who were watching her.

The other Homra members didn't seem to take care about the situation. They would intervene when they felt to, and it seemed those bastards didn't care that Misaki was being stared by perverts.

Walking towards the couch he memorized each of their faces so he could remember how many daggers he needed later that night. He roughly picked her up by the hem of her shirt and cut off the current moan. She yelped as he placed in her a sitting position.

She glared at him for his rough handling and was about to insult him when Chitose chuckled at her. "Damn Yata. How often do you make those sounds?" His smile grew and his eyes teased at her. "I seem to have misjudged you."

"What?" Misaki asked genuinely confused.

"You sound like a porn star with those moans." He bluntly translated while opening his container of food. In the corner of his eye he saw a heavy blush come to her face and he watched in despair as she became embarrassed. Now enraged he glared at anyone who dared to look their way.

Yata tried to cover her embarrassment by yelling at him "You're just a fucking pervert Saru."

"No I'm sure the others will agree." He replied bitterly. By now all the men at the bar were pretending they weren't watching the scene. She looked over them and spotted a large body that was trying to hide in the other room.

Pushing aside the food that Saru was trying to give her, she angrily walked to Kamamoto.

"Yo Kamamoto do I moan like a..." She paused as she wasn't even able to say the term and instead said "do I moan funny?!"

The large man's body language said it all as his shoulders became tense and he stared at the floor refusing to meet eye contact.

Yata's blush grew darker and she too avoided eye contact while grabbing her skateboard. Muttering curses towards the men in the bar she slammed the door. Saru scowled in anger and quickly left the bar as the only reason why he stayed left moments ago.

She never took a nap at the bar again. And that was the last time he heard those beautiful sounds coming from those small lips.

After he left Homra and joined Scepter 4, he would sometimes at night try to recall those beautiful sounds while reaching inside his briefs.

But his memories would never do justice compared to the real thing.

Oh how he missed Misaki's moans.

~K~

I think everyone has had that moment where we stretch and our inner porn star comes out when we moan. lol

So yeah this fic is drabbles about these their past. Some will have female Yata, while others have maleYata. The chapters will also be in different point of views. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I will be uploading the next chapter sometime this week.

So hope you guys have a great day and please review with your thoughts and comments on the chapter.


End file.
